Legend of the Mechanical Angel
by Shanna193
Summary: Set 12,000 years in the future from Apollo and Silvia's story. Celeste (Silvia's reincarnation), meets the reincarnation of Apollo, and together with their friends and comrades battle against an enemy much like themselves. almost like a darker mirror image perhaps? Read and find out. First fan fiction so no hate please?
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Mechanical Angel

~Chapter 1~

"Mommy, why am I seeing these people?" I asked my mother.

"Tell me who you see, Celeste." My mother said.

"I don't know who they are. First I see a man with long fiery red hair and white wings. With him I see a girl warrior with short blonde hair. The man with wings seems to treasure this warrior. Then the scene changes and there's a pair of siblings with long beautiful blonde hair. I also see a boy who asks some what like an animal. But underneath his wildness is a boy who cares for his friends and the one that he loves." I reply.

"The people you are seeing are part of a legend that dates back to twenty-four thousand years. It's about a love that transcended time and was reborn once again." My mother explained. "You see-"

"CELESTE!" a voice shouted. I sat straight up and took in my surroundings. I was sitting in a classroom and my teacher stood next to my desk looking at my impatiently. Right, I was still in class…

"Since you have the audacity to fall asleep during class, you will be the one answering the next question." My teacher, Tsubaki-sensei, commanded.

"Yes, sensei." I replied sheepishly. I looked at my friends who sat a couple of desks away and saw them quietly laughing. Geez! They should've tried to wake me up!

"Now, stand and tell me the story behind Aquarion."

"Right, Aquarion was the name for the mechanical angel. To create Aquarion three elements were needed to pilot Vectors Luna, Mars, and Sol. Twenty-four thousand years ago a shadow angel by the name of Apollonius piloted Solar Aquarion along with his love, the human Celiane. Together they fought a battle in Atlandia, the shadow angels' domain. Twelve thousand years later the souls of Celiane and Apollonius were reborn. Apollonius became a man named Apollo, who used his instincts to live. Celiane was split into two people, however, a pair of siblings. The older was a boy named Sirius and the younger a girl named Silvia. Silvia was the one who had the memories as Celiane and grew closer to Apollo even though they had a rough first impression. During the final battle in Atlandia, Apollo realized that in order to create the true Solar Aquarion, also known as Solar Wing, a shadow angel had to be onboard. Therefore, a shadow angel named Toma, who had also been in love with Apollonius before, piloted Solar Wing along with Apollo and Sirius, saving the world from destruction from the fall of the Tree of Life." I answered taking a deep breath.

"Correct, now you should be paying more attention. Just because you have the memories of your past live as Silvia and Celiane doesn't mean you can slack off. Understand?" Tsubaki-sensei chastised.

"Yes ma'am." I said sitting down.

Ding. Dong. Dong. Ding.

"Alright class dismissed. Don't forget that practical training starts in fifteen minutes. Also tomorrow we'll be getting a transfer student so everyone be on their best behavior and allow him to feel welcomed here at DEAVA." Tsubaki-sensei said before leaving the room.

"Dreaming again, Celeste?" my best friend, Ai, asks walking up to my desk. Right behind her is my other friend Natsu, Ai's twin brother.

"I couldn't help it." I sighed.

"What was it about this time?" Natsu asks. "Oh, and way to go, answering Tsubaki-sensei's question perfectly."

"That's the thing. I was only able to answer it perfectly because I was dreaming about the time when I was a little kid and my mother explained the story of Aquarion to me." I respond. I gather all of the books on my desk and place then into my bag. "For some odd reason I keep having dreams like that. Memories of when I was little or memories of a past life, they keep on coming back to me. It's strange."

"Maybe it has something to do with the transfer student. Ever since the teacher announced it at the beginning of the week you've been having those dreams right?"

"I don't know, Natsu. Doesn't that sound, oh I don't know, sketchy?"

"Oh! What if he's your destined one? Your beloved Apollonius? Your wild and fierce Apollo?" Ai squealed.

"As if. It sounds too good to be true. Besides even if it is him, that doesn't mean I'll automatically fall head over heels in love with him." I state matter as a matter of fact. "Let's go. We need to get ready for the practical training." I stand from my desk and make my way out of the building and towards the girls' dorm. Halfway there, Natsu splits off from us so that he could go to the boys' dorm. Ai and I walk into the dorm and head for our room. It was great that we could by roommates, like it was fate. We quickly change and go to the training building. There we meet Natsu outside and head into the building.

Today's practical training was going into a simulation and fighting as Aquarion. The team I was in, of course, consisted of Ai, Natsu, and me. I piloted Vector Luna, Ai piloted Vector Mars, and Natsu piloted Vector Sol. As team leader, we formed Aquarion Luna. We were the top team in the entire year and were candidates to go out on the first mission.

Our opponents today were those who came in second in the year. The group consisted of a girl named Rei, a boy named Syo, and their team leader a boy named Take. Together they formed Aquarion Mars. Just before we were about to begin, the alarm went off. The simulation was programmed that when the alarm goes off the system shuts down automatically. I climb out of the simulation vector and walk towards the large screen at the front of the room. I place my hand on a scanner at it responds saying, "Element #001, Celeste de Alisia, access granted. Redirecting to main communications."

The screen shows static at first, and then the face of Commander Fudo appears.

"Commander what's going on?" I ask.

"It seems like we're being attacked by an unknown enemy. Their battle systems seem to be similar to ours. We'll be sending out a team that we think is capable for this mission. Elements Celeste, Ai, and Natsu! Find and evaluate unknown enemies. When given permission, destroy it!" Fudo commands.

"Yes sir!" we respond. I quickly turn and head for the pilot hatch on the side of the room. I open the green hatch and enter it. I slide down twisting turns until I see the end of the tunnel open and I'm placed into the real Vector Luna. I touch the controls in front of me and feel myself begin to bond with the vector.

"Vector Luna, initiations start up. All systems online." I announce. Small screens pop up on my right and I see that Ai and Natsu have entered their vectors as well.

"You are clear for take off." I hear someone say.

"Vector Sol, taking off!" Natsu exclaims.

"Vector Mars, taking off!" Ai says.

"Vector Luna, taking off!" This was it. Our first real mission.

3


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

The three vectors were airborne and were heading to the unknown enemies coordinates. My heart was beating fast from the excitement of going out into the field for the first time. We couldn't screw this up. Not just because it'll make us look bad, but because the enemy was not in any of our systems so we don't know what they're capable of doing.

"What do you think we're up against?" Ai asks.

"More shadow angels?" Natsu suggests.

"Can't be, the shadow angels no longer exist. During the final battle in Atlandia all of the shadow angels besides Toma, became one with the Tree of Life hoping to be reborn. When the Tree of Life fell the remaining shadow angel, Toma, became Solar Wing with Apollo and Sirius and held the Earth together as Aquarion. The vectors that we're using today are merely replicas of the original." I explain.

"Very good Celeste." Fudo compliments. A screen with the commander's face on in appears on my left side. "That's right, as far as we know that are no more shadow angels. However, we must also take into account that since Silvia was once again reborn as Celeste, Apollo can't be far behind. Also there is a possibility that Toma may have been reborn as well."  
"Toma?!" I exclaim.

"That's only a possibility. We're still unsure if he's been reborn or not. That's why we are taking precautions and sending in our best team for this." Fudo replies.

"But I still don't understand, Commander. Why would Toma need to be reborn? His life ended with the one he loved! He was able to reunite with Apollonius."

"The Book of Genesis doesn't explain it. We're having Renee look into it." He says. "Now pay attention, the target is straight ahead."

I look up and see three vectors hovering in the air. At first look, they seem similar, but on closer inspection we could see darkness seeping out of the machines.

"Permission to merge into Aquarion Luna." I say, getting serious.

"Aura levels are stable and synced. Permission granted. Go! Aquarion!" Fudo exclaims.

"Merge one!" Ai says.

"Merge two!" Natsu adds.

"Go! Aquarion!" I shout. I pull the controls in front of me apart and a light engulfs the three of us. As our vectors begin to merge into Aquarion I feel power surge throughout my entire body, filling me with the power of Aquarion. "Aquarion Luna!"

I sit at the main controls, as the head of Aquarion Luna. I look around at my surroundings and smile. Everything was so clear and open in front of me. I look at the controls and see that it's not any different from the simulation. My body seemed to remember the feeling of a merge and started to move on its own. We were told that the moves and weapons were exact replicas of the original Aquarion, so we were fighting with the same equipment that Apollo and Silvia fought with.

"How is everything?" I ask Natsu and Ai.

"All operations to the feet are a go." Ai replied enthusiastically.

"Same, all operations to the back are functional." Natsu agrees,

"Perfect," I smile once again. "Wait; look at the vectors in front of us!"

The three vectors that leaked darkness began to mirror our operations. The vectors merged into their own version of Aquarion Luna right before our eyes.

"Commander Fudo what's going on? How can they form their own Aquarion?" I ask frantically.

"He's gone!" Rei exclaimed, her face replacing Fudo's on the screen.

"Just defeat it and return to DEAVA." Take commands.

"Right!" I say in unison with Ai and Natsu. We charge forth towards the dark Aquarion and begin the fight.

I raise my right control and punch forward, Aquarion reflecting my movements. Just before my fist makes contact the machine disappears. I look left and right finding it nowhere in sight. Where did it go?!

"Celeste, above us!" Natsu exclaims. I look up and see the dark machine barreling towards us from up above.

"Ai, jump and dodge!" I command. Ai quickly does as she's told and moves Aquarion's feet. We quickly jump back and dodge the hit. I grunt from the impact of moving so quickly. I move the controls so that Luna was standing upright. "Lunatic archery!"

Parts of Luna's left arm change and become a bow in my hands. I stand front my seat and position myself to aim at the enemy. The dark Aquarion does the same. What the hell is going on?!

"Celeste we need to retreat!" Natsu exclaims coming up behind me.

"Listen to him! Natsu knows what's best for us right now." Ai says agreeing with her brother. Just like Natsu, she appears next to me as well.

"No, we can do this." I say ignoring the twins. I concentrate harder, focusing on what's in front of me. The twins sigh and help me focus or the target. We let the arrow fly at the same moment that the enemy does, it's all or nothing.

The two arrows whiz past each other at both hit their target. Out arrow nabbed the enemy straight in the chest, while the other arrow had hit our left shoulder. I screamed in pain. I could feel the pain in my left shoulder, the same place where Luna was attacked. I look up ignoring the throbbing sensation in my shoulder to see what has happened to the other machine. It had disappeared just as it was hit. Neither of us had won this fight.

"Return to DEAVA immediately." Tsubaki-sensei commands. The twins nod, but I hesitate before agreeing to return. Ai and Natsu disappear into their own vectors and the merge is unassembled. The three of us fly back to DEAVA, anticipating what was to come next.

4


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading so far and sorry about the wait on the update. I was on a cruise for vacation. Yay! Haha anyway reviews would be great it'll let me know what you think so far and if I should change or add anything.

Back to the story!

~Chapter 3~

Back at DEAVA I climbed out of Vector Luna, clutching my left shoulder. The pain from the recent fight still lingered. It felt as if the arrow that had hit Aquarion Luna's left shoulder actually hit my shoulder.

"You okay, Celeste?" Natsu asked walking up to me with Ai at his side.

"Yeah, my shoulder hurts a little that's all. It'll subside in a bit." I reply shrugging it off. The shrugging ended up hurting like hell.

"Celeste, Natsu, and Ai. Commander Fudo wants to see you guys in his office first thing in the morning. He said for now just go back to the dorms and get some sleep." Take shouted from the balcony above the vectors.

"Alright, we'll be there." I call back.

We stood outside Fudo's office, which was coincidentally also the principal's office. As the head of DEAVA, Fudo also ran DEAVA's Elemental Academy. Anyone with elemental powers or is a potential element was recruited into the academy.

I raised my right hand and knocked twice on the door. First, there was silence, followed by a cough.

"Come in." a deep voice called from the other side of the door. We opened the door and walked into the office. Fudo sat behind a desk with Renee standing on his right. I looked around and saw dusty books and scrolls scattered around the room. The curtains were shut, giving the office an eerie feeling of darkness.

"You called?" Ai asked.

"Renee thinks that she's identified our unknown enemies today." Fudo answers.

"Seriously?!" We exclaimed. We moved closer to the desk.

Renee steps forward and pulls up the holo-screen. "The Book of Genesis didn't have anything on our adversaries. However, it did mention something about a mirror of darkness. After yesterday's fight over again, I noticed that every movement that our Aquarion Luna made, it was reflected by the enemy. It wasn't just the major moves like with Lunatic Archery, but even the slightest movement was copied." She explained.

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"Let me finish." She replies. "I zoomed in on the enemies' machine and saw something completely shocking. Have a look."

On the holo-screen, pops up an image of the dark Aquarion Luna. Renee zooms in and focuses on the head of the machine. I gasp at what I see. At the head of the machine sat people who looked like us, someone who looked like me.

"W-why do they look like us?" I stammered.

"They are a mirror of yourselves, exactly the same, but shrouded in darkness." Fudo replies before Renee could answer.

"How do we fight ourselves?!" Natsu asks frantically.

"As of now we're still trying to figure that out. If they attack again before we create a strategy all we can do is hold them off." Renee states.

"Question." Ai says.

"Go ahead."

"Are we the only ones that have, um, mirror images of ourselves? Or do Take and the others have ones too?" she asks.

"We can only assume that they have mirror images of themselves as well." Renee answers.

"Right…"

"That's all we had to say for now. Go to your classroom. Class is about to start and the new student will be arriving today. Look forward to it." Fudo commands. When he said the last part his eyes seemed to linger on me for some odd reason.

We nod and leave Fudo's office. The three of us slowly make our way down the hallways of the academy, letting everything sink in.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys so yup another update, woohoo! Sorry I'm seriously in a good mood today so I felt like writing haha. Found out that I got a good score on my AP test! I'm not a failure!

Sorry! Anyway, back to the story shall we? This chapter kind of goes into Celeste's background, but not too much. I will be putting in a chapter completely about how she grew up though.

Enjoy!

~Chapter 4~

The three of us finally reached the classroom before the bell rang. We quietly made our ways to our seats and sat down waiting for class to start.

Tsubaki-sensei came in and we stood and bowed. "Today we have a transfer student. His name is Apollon and he is from one of the European settlements." Tsubaki-sensei says. She turns to the door and says, "Come in."

The door to the classroom opens and in walks a boy with shaggy red hair. He was tall, around five feet nine inches. He had golden amber eyes and a scar on the right side of his face.

There was a weird tingling in my body, as if I knew him from somewhere. Impossible. I shook my head to try and get rid of that ridiculous thought.

Apollon introduced himself, his Japanese flowing smoothly from his lips. Apparently he was half Japanese and half Greek. Tsubaki-sensei told him to sit at the last seat next to the window, the seat behind me…

The entire time lessons were going on, I could feel Apollon staring at the back of my head.

_He's probably just blanked out. _I thought to myself. I kept on repeating this thought over and over again, but I could still feel his stare burning into the back of my head after a long period of time. I couldn't take it any longer!

"Tsubaki-sensei? May I go to the infirmary? My head hurts, I probably hit it yesterday during the fight." I say, interrupting class.

"Of course, you may go." Tsubaki-sensei answers. I rise from my seat and slowly walk out of the classroom. Once in the hallway I quickly make my way to the infirmary. I tell the nurse that I had a headache and she lets me lay down on a bed.

I drift off to sleep and the next thing I know, was that I was in a dream.

I was floating in some kind of cavern underground. My body was glowing a golden color and long blonde hair flowed around me. I looked up and saw, Aquarion, Solar Wing in all its glory. Suddenly, a light flies out of Solar Wing and turns into Apollo. I looked at Apollo, taking in the sight before me. His red hair flowing slightly from an invisible wind. I looked at the scar of an 'X' on his right cheek, his golden eyes searching my face, and his smile directed to me.

"Silvia." He says.

"Apollo." I reply.

His mouth moved as if he was saying something, but no sound came out. He smiled and began to drift off.

"No! Apollo, don't go!" I screamed. I woke up gasping for air.

"Hey, you okay?" a voice asked from the other side of the curtain next to the bed. I got out of the infirmary bed and opened the curtain. I saw Apollon standing on the other side in front of the medicine cabinet. He had a concerned look on his face as he waited for the answer to his question.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Oh. That's good, I guess." He says. "Right, do you know where the disinfectant is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got hurt during training and scraped my knee pretty badly." He answers showing me his knee. Blood dripped down his leg from his knee cap, but it wasn't too gruesome. I walked toward the medicine cabinet and grab the disinfectant and some bandages.

"Here, sit down. I'll bandage it for you." I say. Apollon, limping slightly, walks over to the nearest stool and sits down. I pull over the nurses chair and begin to treat his wound. "Where's the nurse? I ask.

"Not sure. She wasn't in here when I walked in."

"Oh." I say. We sat there quietly while I treated him, neither of us saying anything. I tried to strike a conversation. "So, Apollon, interesting name. It's similar to Apollo's name, the man who saved the world by using Aquarion."

"Yeah, my mother being Japanese loved the story of Aquarion when she was growing up. She said that when I was born she wanted to name me after him, so my father came up with the Greek name Apollon for Apollonius the previous incarnation of Apollo." He explains.

"I see. That makes sense."

"Um, you know my name, but I don't know yours." He states.

"Uh, right I forgot to introduce myself." I blush. I'm such an idiot! "My name is Celeste de Alisia. I'm a descendant of the Alisia family, but I'm the last one."

"The last one?" Apollon asks with a puzzled expression.

"I was orphaned when I was young. My parents died in an accident and since then Commander Fudo took me in and raised me in the academy. He said that ever since I was young I had strong elemental powers, all because of who I used to be." I explained. My eyes started to water when I thought of my parents deaths. Remembering how they died brought back the painful memories of that day and my heart felt pained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories." Apollon says quietly.

"No, it's alright. It all seems so far away now, yet sometimes it feels like everything happened just yesterday." My voice was just as quiet as his.

The silence from before had returned. We just sat there not saying anything as we both let what I just said sink in. I closed my eyes and images started to flash through my vision. It felt like I was being tormented, but I knew that nothing was really going on. I wasn't sure if Apollon was keeping quiet just to be kind or if my life's story actually had affected him, but it lasted for awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Not that many reader's so far, but hey even one reader gives me the motivation to write more.

In reply to GenesisOfAquarius: Thanks for your support it really means a lot! This was the first fan fiction that I was actually brave enough to post online. Heehee. About the black hair sorry about that, I wasn't sure whether I should keep it consistent with the red hair or change it up a little, wouldn't want it to be too continuous you know? After thinking about it and reading it over again you were right so I rethought Apollon's appearance and updated it. Feel free to check it out. I'm glad that you like how the story is progressing so far it really makes me happy. Any suggestions for the story would be great. Again thanks for reading!

So shall we continue this story?

~Chapter 5~

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off, interrupting the long and heavy silence in the infirmary. I jumped out of my seat and looked around.

"Attention all elements, unknown enemy has appeared! Elements Celeste de Alisia, Tachibana Natsu, and Tachibana Ai, report to the vectors! Repeat Elements Celeste de Alisia, Tachibana Natsu, and Tachibana Ai, report to the vectors!"

"They're back?! So soon?!" I exclaimed.

"Who's back?" Apollon asked getting up as well.

"The enemies we fought yesterday." I ran to the hatch in the infirmary and turned back to Apollon. "You head to the control room. They'll explain everything to you there. GO!" I jumped into the hatch and slid down the long tunnel. A light enveloped me changing my uniform into my Element suit.

"Initiation start up." I said as I plopped down into Vector Luna. The machine lit up and data flashed in front of me then quickly disappeared. Screens with Natsu and Ai's faces popped up on my right as they entered their vectors. We each deployed into the field. "Vector Luna taking off!"

Just as my vector exited the academy terminal, Fudo's face joined Natsu and Ai's. "Listen, today we go with Vector Mars as the head. We can only assume that they will do the same. Ai, it's your job to fend them off for as long as you can. In the meantime Take and his team will be working with Renee to gather more information."

"Understood." We replied. It didn't take long for our vectors to take us to the coordinates. Our opponents had chosen a settlement not too far from the main Tokyo settlement. Once we arrived we began the merge. First Natsu, then me, and finally Ai.

"Merge one!"

"Merge two!"

"Go Aquarion!"

The vectors shifted as they began the change into Aquarion Mars. Like before, power surged within us as we united with the humanoid machine. The powered coursed throughout our entire beings and we could feel what Aquarion felt. We were one.

"Aquarion Mars!" Ai exclaimed. I was the legs while Natsu was the back. Together we had formed Aquarion Mars.

"Remember," Fudo said. "Try to hold them off for as long as you can. Renee needs all the time you can get."

"Right!"

We charged forward. The mirror image of us was doing the same. On my screen I zoomed in, trying to reaffirm what I had seen this morning. There was no mistaking what I saw. At the head of the dark reflection, sat someone who looked exactly like my best friend, Ai. She smirked knowing something we didn't.

Ai had summoned her saber, the weapon specifically for Aquarion Mars. The Saber was similar to my Lunatic Archery for Aquarion Luna. Ai, who had taken kendo since she was a child, lunged forward trying to land the hit. Unfortunately as she made her move so did the dark Mars.

Ai had landed the hit on the enemies' right shoulder, but that meant that they had hit our right shoulder as well. Ai screamed out in pain.

"Ai!" I shouted. I manifested next to her at the head position. Natsu had manifested before me, his concern for his younger twin sister shown on his face.

"I'm fine!" she replied through gritted teeth. She moved the machine back, and the two Aquarions began to circle each other. Both machines studied the others movement. The dark Mars mirrored every movement, just like Renee had said this morning. The shadowing continued, until suddenly the dark Mars lunged forward hitting us directly with its saber, throwing us to the side.

_How are we supposed to fight ourselves?!_ I thought. _We know how strong of a fighter we are. This'll just end up like a wild goose chase! Unless…._

"Ai! What's your greatest weakness when you fight?" I asked.

"What? I don't know!" she exclaimed. Ai had gotten Mars back on it'd feet and began to circle once again.

"Natsu, do you know?"

"Uh… whenever she attacks she drops her guard?" he answers extremely confused. "Where you going with this, Celeste?"

"Think about it!" I exclaimed. "They're our mirror images right? Mirror images are exactly the same as the original, us. Our weaknesses are their weaknesses. If we use it against them then the favors should turn in our direction, right?"

The twins looked at each other for a second, quickly thinking about what I had said. When it finally made sense to the two they nodded. We turned back towards the dark Mars and began to make our move. First we faked going left while the opposing machine did the same, however within a split second we jumped into the air and hit the right side of their machine. They went flying and landed face down on the ground.

"Did we do it?" Ai asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

The dark Mars slowly began to get up, a dark aura seemed to pulse from the machine engulfing it. When it finally stood up straight, they charged once again. We began to block, but suddenly the machine in front of us disappeared. Apparently they had teleported at the last second.

"We won?" I asked.

"We won!" Ai exclaims.

"You did it, Celeste! You're a genius." Natsu laughs.

"You three, back to the academy." Fudo says, he had a small hint of a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So yup it's another update. Since I'm on vacation I'll try to update everyday like I have been doing so far. If not it'll be at least every week. I would have updated yesterday, but I kind of got caught up with Kingdom Hearts. Haha.

I noticed that in chapter 1 I said that Celeste's full name was Celeste de Nova and it was my bad. Her name is indeed Celeste de Alisia. Sorry for the confusion.

Enjoy!

~Chapter 6~

It had been a day since we actually beat the dark Aquarion in yesterday's battle. Fudo had changed today's classes for a full day of training. We were told that new teams would be formed in order to get familiar with our own weaknesses. Tsubaki-sensei had assigned us a new group and I was partnered with Apollon and Take. I look around the field we were in for training and see Ai with Syo and another girl named Mara. I keep looking around and see Natsu with Rei and a boy whose name I don't know. They seemed to be hitting it off with their new groups. Turning back to my own group an awkward silence filled the air as we just stood there in a make shift triangle.

"You three!" Fudo calls. "Start training, first Celeste and Apollon!"

I sigh and nod to the commander. I gather my blonde hair together and toss it into a bun so that it wouldn't get in my way during the fight. Take had backed away giving me and Apollon enough room to fight. We bowed to each other, and then got into our fighting positions. I brought my hands up in front of me and clenched my fists closed. My right leg slowly sled back, completing my stance. Apollon just stood there leaning forward a little bit. His legs were spread apart, but his arms dangled down by his sides.

"Hajime!" Take said acting as the referee.

I ran forward toward Apollon who still stood in place. I pulled my right arm back and tried to punch Apollon, but at the last minute he dodged and moved away. My body kept moving forward due to the momentum and, using the arm that was already extended, I pushed away from the ground flipping over to the direction where Apollon had moved to.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my right hand on my upper chest and extended my left arm palm side out. I could feel my elemental power of telekinesis activate, the place where my right hand was began to heat up and I focused on trying to pull Apollon towards me. Slowly, Apollon began to move closer towards me, he tried to struggle his way, but my grasp was too tight on him. As soon as he was close enough for me to hit him, I struck him in the gut.

"Gotcha." I smile.

"Not quite, Silvia." He says.

"Wha-!" Apollon grabs my wrist and flips me onto the ground pinning my arms and legs.

"What happened to the fire you used to have, Amazon?" he smiles. The old name of Amazon sparked something within me. Just by being called Silvia and Amazon, the old nickname Apollo gave Silvia, was enough for something to come over me.

"Get off me Rat Boy!" I exclaimed. _What the?! That's what Silvia called Apollo that first day!_ I no longer had control over my body, the only thing I did have control of was my mind.

"Now, now, no need to be so hasty." He replied. My body continued to struggle against the boy's grasp. What on earth was going on? I had begun to act like Silvia.

"What happened to your warrior's pride, Celiane? Or have you forgotten it once again?" he continued this time calling the name of another one of my past lives. Once again something strange pulsed within me and I knew that Celiane was beginning to take over my body, replacing Silvia.

"How dare you!" I shouted. "My warrior's pride is still strong!"

Before any shouting continued, Apollon was pulled up off of me with Take restraining him. I felt arms grab me to help me up and I saw Natsu and Ai by my side. Looking around, the other students had grown silenced and had gathered around me and Apollon. Slowly, Celiane and Silvia's presence left me, draining me of all my energy. I slumped forward, my legs feeling weak. Natsu and Ai had held their grasps on me, enabling to stand somehow upright.

"Take her to the infirmary." Fudo commanded.

"Yes sir." The twins replied.

"Wait, I'll take her." Apollon says. We all turn back to him and see that Take had released him. Fudo and Tsubaki-sensei look at him, speculating whether to let him or not. "I'm under control now."

The two adults nod and allow Apollon to take me to the infirmary. Apollon walks over to where I stand with Natsu and Ai and they pass me on to him. Seeing as how my legs were too weak to walk, Apollon picks me up in his arms in a princess hold and begins to make his way to the infirmary.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. There's been a lot going on and I've just had tons of things to think about I guess. Teenage drama? Haha. Anyway thanks for sticking with me so far and opinions and reviews would be fantastic and much appreciated!

~Chapter 7~

I was in that cavern again, my body glowing a golden color. Apollo was in front of me and smiled.

"Let's meet again in 12,000 years." He said.

"Don't go!" I exclaimed. Apollo drifted away from me, he was getting further and further away from my reach. Too soon he re-entered Solar Wing and joined with Toma and my brother Sirius.

"Celeste, wake up!" a voice called. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Apollon sitting next to the bed I was on.

"So you're him." I stated sitting up. "You're Apollo's reincarnation."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say anything sooner. But it's not like you told me that you were Silvia's reincarnation." He replied.

"True." I look over Apollon's face and see the resemblance to Apollo. The shaggy red hair, the golden eyes, and even that stupid scar on his right cheek. Apollo was definitely present within Apollon. It was pretty stupid of me to not realize it until this moment when Apollon was so close. "I guess you kept your promise from so long ago."

"Promise?" he asked.

"The last thing you said to me was to meet again in 12,000 years. Now look at us, its 12,000 years later and we meet once again. Oh and the other promise as well, I took care of Chibiko and the others like I promised. Every night when the stars were out, we looked up at the sky and saw you with my big brother. But it just wasn't the same. Going on and living without you was difficult. Everything reminded me of you." I replied. My eyes had started to water and I quickly turned away and wiped my eyes before any tears began to escape.

"Hey, look at me." He said reaching over. He touched my face and turned my head to look at him. "I did what I had to, if I didn't we all would have died. I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long, but I didn't have a choice. I'm here now that's what counts. There's no way I'm leaving you again."

"You've changed. To think that the hot tempered and stubborn Apollo, would be reborn into a sensitive guy. But that's not going to change anything." I move and begin to get out of the bed. "I'm happy that you're back, but that doesn't mean that we can just pick up where we left off 12,000 years ago. I'm not just going to drop everything in this new life to be with you. We're strangers in this life. I know next to nothing about you Apollon and you know nothing about me. We know each other's past lives, but that's it."

"Celeste…"

"I'm sorry, it's not that I have anything against you, but I just need some time to be alone and to think things over." I walk out of the infirmary and slide the door shut behind me. Tears began to roll down my face and not wanting anyone to see me like this I go to the only place where I could be alone, the roof of the academy.

I sat on the roof watching the sun set over the horizon. The red from the sun filled the sky reaching out in every direction. My eyes had dried out from crying and felt puffy. I wish that I could stop time at this moment of peacefulness. At this point right now there was no fighting, no bickering, no disturbances. It was just me the birds and the sunset. I pulled in my legs to my chest and rested my cheek on my knees. The wind blew my hair all around me, but I couldn't care less. I heard the soft click of the door to the roof opening, but didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"Looks like I finally found you." A soft voice says. The voce belonged to my new teammate, Take.

"You were the last person I expected to come and find me." I say with my head still down.

"Apollon told me what happened when he came back to the dorms. Figured you could have a shoulder to cry on." He replied.

"Your timing sucks." I laughed. I lifted my head to look at him. "My tears have gone dry already. Could've used that shoulder an hour ago, loser."

"At least I came so stop complaining." Take says sitting down next to me. He stretches out his legs in front of him and looks at the sunset.

"From what Apollon told you, do you think I acted like a spoiled brat?" I asked.

"When don't you?" he laughed. I glared at Take and shoved him. "Kidding! No you didn't. If I were in your situation I probably would've acted the same way. Look I don't know what its like to go through the whole reincarnation thing and I bet it's pretty complicated, but I think that you had a logical reason for behaving like that. Even just waiting for weeks or months sucks, but you were forced to wait for thousands of years."

"When did you get so smart?" I ask.

"I've always been this smart. I'm ranked fourth in the school, right after you and the twins." He replies.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you stay with me until I calm down a little more? I still feel kind of unstable." I say.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything planned for the night."

"Thanks."


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed back at the dorms. The sun had completely gone down and the moon was high in the sky. I guess I fell asleep on the academy's roof and Take must have carried me back to the dorms. I'll have to apologize later. I looked at my alarm clock next to my bed and it read ten o'clock. Crap, missed dinner. I slowly sat up and looked around the room. Ai had fallen asleep at her desk, probably tired from all the studying. After getting up and draping a blanket over my best friend, I left the room headed for cafeteria.

The cafeteria was in a building in between the boys and girls dorm. It was always open, even after the cafeteria ladies have gone to bed. I went straight to the kitchen hoping to find some leftovers from dinner, instead I find that someone else had beaten me to it. The fridge was open and I could see someone's body sticking out from behind the door. After hearing the click of the door shut behind me the peered over and it was none other than Take himself.

"Hey." He said. "Hungry? I was about to heat up some leftover curry."

"Uh yeah, thanks." I reply walking over. Take takes the pot of curry out of the fridge and places it on the stove. "Thanks for earlier."

"It's no problem, really. Like I said before, you had every reason to act like that." He replied.

"I know it's just that after finding out that Apollon is Apollo I've become so confused. Within me I can feel Celiane's love for Apollonius and Silvia's love for Apollo. Those feelings well up within me every time I see Apollon now, but its not my love for Apollon." I explain.

Take sets a plate in front of me with curry and rice on it. We eat in silence, having nothing else to say. He could probably guess that I just needed some time to think things through and to sort out all of my feelings. Take was kind and understanding and I regret not getting to know him sooner. I knew that we'd been together since the primary section of the academy, yet we never really talked till today.

When we finished eating I helped with the dishes and we made our way back to the dorms. I stopped and turned to Take. "Thanks again, for today. I appreciate that you listened to my spoiled thoughts."

"Its no problem, honest." He replies.

"Um, do you mind telling Tsubaki-sensei that I won't be in class tomorrow? I'll be leaving the academy for the day with the Commander. It's the anniversary of my parents' deaths and he's taking me to their graves." I say.

"Sure." He smiles softly. I nod and turn towards the girls' dorm, hoping that I'd get a good night's sleep, something that usually doesn't happen on the night before the anniversary.

Author's Note:

Sorry for updating so late and for the really short chapter. The next chapter will make up for it hopefully because as I promised before it will be a chapter on Celeste's background and her parents' deaths.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I've last updated. I've been busy planning something at home as well as helping out with the incoming freshmen at my school not to mention the school project that I'm still working on. Haha busy busy! Anyway here's the newest chapter and hope you enjoy Celeste's background chapter.

~Chapter 9~

I never get any sleep on the night before their death anniversary. If by some miracle I did fall asleep, images of that night would flash through my mind giving me a vivid and horrifying nightmare. Each time I would wake screaming my lungs out so I tried not to fall asleep on purpose.

Instead of sleeping I sat on the balcony outside of my room. I looked up at the sky and smiled as my favorite constellation shone brightly in the night sky. Solar Wing's constellation was a form of comfort for me, it always felt like Solar Wing was looking out for me. Even with the return of Apollo I'm not too sure if I can confide in him when we just met in this lifetime. Time passed and soon enough the sun had already risen and Ai was beginning to wake up. I stood from my seat on the balcony and made my way to the bathroom in our room. I quickly showered and put on a black sweater dress.

I met Commander Fudo at the gates of the academy and he helped me into the car that was waiting. Fudo handed me a bouquet of calla lilies, they were my parents' favorite flowers. I stared out the window and became lost in my memories. I had gone back to that day when I was only five years old.

My mother had just tucked me into bed that night, she smiled and sang me a lullaby and soon enough I drifted off into sleep. It seemed like only an hour had passed since I fell asleep when I heard a loud crash echo throughout the house. I slowly got out of bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw that the light in the parlor was on and figured that that was where the sound had came from. I walked down the stairs dragging my blanket behind me.

"Mommy what happened? What was that sound?" I asked when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Celeste!" my mother exclaimed.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw my parents on the floor of the parlor with strange people standing in front of them. "Mommy, daddy, who are they?"

"Is this your daughter? She's so young." A man said eyeing me.

"Please leave her alone. We'll tell you what you want." My father said to the man.

"Celeste, please just go back upstairs I'll be there shortly." My mother said to me. Her voice was trembled and I could tell that there was fear in her eyes when she looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let her go. She's already seen us and we don't plan on letting any of you go." The man replied. The man nodded towards me and one of the people standing near me grabbed me. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but there was only so much strength a five year old had.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I cried.

"Celeste!" my parents shouted.

"Alright everyone just be quiet!" the first man shouted. I stopped struggling and looked at the man, tears were still running down my face. My parents had become quiet as well and the man seemed to have breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally I can talk."

"We'll be taking everything in this mansion as well as your daughter." The man explains. "She's a descendant of the Alisia family as well as the reincarnation of the legendary Celiane, we've also heard that she's got some strong elemental powers. She's worth a hefty price on the black market." He chuckled.

"We won't allow you to sell our daughter!" my father yelled. The man's eyes narrowed and his hand lashed forward striking my father across the face.

"Daddy!" I cried.

"Very well then, looks like we'll have to deal with you two first." He smirked. The next moments had seemed to move in slow motion, the man and his subordinates began to beat my parents until they no longer moved and lied limp at their feet.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I said.

"Too bad little lady, looks like your parents died sticking up for you. Now be a good girl and come with us." The man said turning towards me. Suddenly, I had felt something hit me behind my neck and I fainted.

When I finally awoke I was sitting up against a tree in our front garden and wrapped in a blanket. I looked up to see the entire mansion engulfed in violent flames.

"Celeste, are you awake?" a deep voiced asked from beside me. I turned to see a tall man with long brown hair. I looked at him questioningly and he seemed to understand what I meant. "I am Commander Fudo from DEAVA, a special government agency that protects civilians, however, we're different from the military."

"Why are you here?" I asked softly.

"I was a friend of your parents." Fudo explained. "Your parents had expected that something like this would happen so they were preparing to send you to the academy where you'd be safe and into my care. However, those plans will be sped up now. Your parents had requested that if anything were to happen to them that you'd be placed under my care and I would end up as your official guardian."

From that day my life had changed. Like he had told me, the Commander took me in and adopted me. For the first couple of months I wouldn't speak to anyone except for the Fudo so I was home schooled for the first couple of years we lived together. When I reached my first year of middle school Fudo had me enrolled to the DEAVA academy, even after being adopted for the last eight years I wasn't used to getting to know new people so at school I was always alone. However, a month after my enrollment someone decided to walk up to me and strike a conversation.

"You're Celeste de Alisia, right? I'm Kawamura Take, but you can just call me Take." The boy said. He had black hair and violet eyes, he was smiling kind of idiotically, but I guess that was what drew my out of my shell. I still didn't talk much, but we began to hang out more often even if it was just him talking endlessly about random things. During our second year in middle school the twins had transferred in and we all became friends. I was finally acting like a normal human being, interacting with ours, smiling and laughing. It was all thanks to that idiot Take.

I returned to the present as the car pulled into the cemetery. I quietly got out of the car and walked to the back where my parents' graves were located. Fudo began to clean the graves and I set down the flowers and lit some incense. Fudo began to pray to my parents while I did the same. I told them how me and Ai had become roommates once again and that I was still with the twins and Take. I told them how Apollo had suddenly reappeared as a boy named Apollon, and how we had new team assignments and I was paired with both Apollon and Take. I told my parents how much I missed them and how I regretted not being able to do anything but cry that night.

I looked up and turned to Commander Fudo who had already finished his prayers. "Thank you for coming with me every year." He nodded.

"It's starting to get dark we should start heading back." He says. I had forgotten that the drive to the cemetery was rather long so I nodded and followed Fudo back to the car. On the way back I had fallen asleep and for once had a peaceful sleep void of any nightmares. If only this peace would last…


End file.
